wotfandomcom-20200222-history
The Shadow Rising/Chapter 6
wakened to turmoil, strife and ruin. The Reborn One, marked and bleeding, dances the sword in dreams and mist, chains the Shadowsworn to his will, from the city, lost and forsaken, leads the spears to war once more, breaks the spears and makes them see, truth long hidden in the ancient dream. | Prophecies of the Dragon, Kandori translation}} Summary begins it or not. The Forsaken will not stand idly and wait. Sammael cannot be the only one to have seized a nation's reins, just the lone we know. They will come after Rand eventually, in their own persons perhaps, but certainly will whatever armies the command. And the nations that are free of the Forsaken? How many will cry glory to the Dragon Banner and follow him to Tarmon Gai'don, and how many will convince themselves the fall of the Stone is a lie and Rand only another False Dragon who must be put down, a false Dragon perhaps strong enough to threaten them if they do not move against him first? One way or another, war will come."'' - Elayne]] Moiraine's anger at Rand almost includes the trio of Accepted until she realizes that the Black Ajah Sisters are free. After composing herself, Moiraine tells Joiya Byir that arrangements have been made to transport her and Amico Nagoyin to Tar Valon for trial and execution at the Traitors' Court. Moiraine dismisses the Darkfriends with special orders for the guards in charge of their confinement. Nynaeve berates Moiraine for her lack of participation in the questioning of the Darkfriends, but the Aes Sedai coolly puts her in her place. She then focuses on Elayne, ordering her to pull herself together. The Daughter-Heir informs everyone that Berelain was in Rand's chambers. Moiraine, believing that the news will hurt Egwene, chides Elayne for her lack of discretion. Egwene and Elayne have a brief conversation in which Egwene wishes Elayne well in her relationship with Rand and they share a laugh at how Moiraine finally got something wrong. Nynaeve tries to the bring the conversation back to something more important than men. However, the Aes Sedai speaks of how Rand almost died to a Bubble of evil. The Aes Sedai tells the trio that Rand must move, but instead he sits. She shares her plan to have him invade Illian and fight Sammael. The Accepted all balk, until realization dawns for Elayne. Merciless, Moiraine forces Elayne to explain her rationale to the others. At first Elayne only gives a partial explanation as the horror on her friends faces gives her pause. But further prodding from Moiraine forces her to complete the theory. Moiraine's frustration returns as she explains how the Dragon sits and reads the Prophecies of the Dragon for himself. She recalls a verse from the prophecy and tries to squeeze the meaning to match her plans to have Rand invade Illian. Moiraine is growing desperate, and after some prodding, she tells the trio of a dangerous plan to enter the Twisted redstone doorframe to have her questions answered. She explains the dangers after Egwene foolishly claims that they could use the answers to solve their dilemma. Moiraine tells them that they should focus on Tanchico, since she already sent three pigeons to the Amyrlin explaining the plot to free Mazrim Taim. After the Aes Sedai's exit, the trio turns their focus back to Rand, and plan how to pull him away from Berelain. Characters * Elayne * Egwene * Nynaeve * Moiraine * Aviendha * Amico Nagoyin * Joiya Byir Referenced * Rand * Lini * Siuan as Amyrlin * Liandrin * Berelain * Lan * Careen Aiel Maiden * Perrin * Mat * Sammael * Morgase * Rahvin * Lanfear * Halvar former First of Mayene * Mazrim Taim * Min * Rhuarc * Else Grinwell * Gaebril Places * Stone of Tear Referenced * Tear * Two Rivers * Andor * Tar Valon * Mayene * Illian * Cairhien * Tarabon * Arad Doman * Tanchico Culture * Bili Under the Hill * At least one edition has the wheel icon for this chapter.